


Within You

by Probable_Disappointment



Category: Gravity Falls, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bill is a shit, F/M, Labyrinth AU, Mabel is a badass, Shameless Smut, clearly this is Mabel in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probable_Disappointment/pseuds/Probable_Disappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Live without your sunlight.<br/>Love without your heartbeat.<br/>I-I can't live within you."<br/>Gravity Falls Labyrinth AU<br/>Mabel has to fight for her brother's freedom, but the Dream King refuses to play fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a work encouraging pedophilia. Honestly, it was written on request for a friend of mine. It operates (kinda) in my Girl At Stake universe, where Mabel is 20 and has had Bill messing with her dreams since the weirdpocalypse. Mostly it's just me writing weird dreams.

_How you turn my world_  
_You precious thing._  
_You starve and near exhaust me._  
  
_Everything I’ve done,_  
_I’ve done for you._  
_I move the stars for no one._  
  
_You’ve run so long._  
_You’ve run so far._  
_Your eyes can be so cruel,_  
_Just as I can be so cruel,_  
_Oh I do believe in you._  
_Yes I do._  

Mabel ran down the echoing hallways, stubbornly ignoring the mad leaps of logic and gravity as she chased Bill’s shining yellow coattails.

“Bill! Give me back my brother!” He turned gracefully, impossibly tall and slender, smooth bold shoulders draped in a suit of shifting yellow sigils. His face, framed by a constantly twisting mop of silver hair, seemed to slip her mind each time she looked away. When she closed her eyes, though, she had a sense of one great, fixed eye. Mabel’s eyes fluttered open and she stared, in wonder, as he stalked towards her.

“Ah but my Starlight, haven’t I been faithful to you?” He ran a radiant hand gently down her wrist, twisting it lightly above her head as he leaned her against the wall. His wicked grin brushed over her, leaving a charged trail of aching skin. His breath crackled over her ear, and his words rumbled through her bones.

“ _Everything!_ Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him.” Bill drew himself to face her, a hand trailing chastely up her side, brushing from her shoulder to cup her jaw. “You cowered before me, I was frightening.” His thumb brushed her bottom lip, and Mabel’s breath stopped, eyes blown wide into his hypnotizing glow. “I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down…” He drew his thumbnail roughly against her sensitive lip, pulling at her. “and I have done it all for  _you_! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn’t that generous?”

Bill’s hand released her, but he didn’t move away. as Mabel fell back to the wall he crowded in, hands taunting her, holding her, distracting her. He buried his lips in her neck, biting sharply; Mabel shook, her knee hitching onto his burning frame as she felt his long fingers bunching past the cool silver of her skirt, the satin he’d created for her. As Bill’s fingers taunted at her slick entrance, rolling storms of electricity stormed over Mabel’s skin. Nerves jumping, world turning, Mabel lost her bearing among the riotous disarray and she felt her skin twitch.

Bill’s fingers pushed into her, long, curving, strong, and Mabel’s vision went white. She dragged in a breath of lightning, then choked out words, the words she knew she must remember.

“Through dangers untold-” His hands crooked, insistent, electric- “and hardships unnumbered…” Bill’s hand slipped from her, rising to her throat smelling thickly of her and Mable felt herself groaning, determined, burning.

“I have fought my way here–” His hand tightened around her neck, her vision spotting and sparking, and Mabel clawed wildly, tearing his lip. Uncontrolled, she surged forward onto him, suckling away at the wound before biting sharply. The electric air faltered and Bill’s hypnotic gaze swirled dizzily. Mabel held her voice as cold as she could, pretending not to weaken at the taste of his blood on her tongue.

“I have fought my way here to take back the man that you have stolen.” A crack of lightning burst and Bill’s hand cracked fiercely across Mabel’s cheek as she teared rents into his finery, as she pulled herself further into his insanity, steeling herself.

“For my will is as strong as yours-” her fingers tore at his slacks and in an instant he surged into her, crackling like time itself, and Mabel choked, head knocking against the rippling stone.

“My will is as strong as yours and my-” her voice cracked and she groaned, falling with him ,around him, cool stone engulfing her, slick. The current through her skin grew brighter and hotter, and she felt her body rolling, bucking into him. She gripped him tightly as she felt him thrusting into her, rewiring her from the inside out. She rolled onto him, straddling him, feeling the rough drag of him merging into her spine. She didn’t care how wreaked her voice sounded, she knew she couldn’t stop the chant.

“My kingdom is as great.” She shook, lost, unmoored, cursing the final words, the words that never stuck. She screamed as the web of energy pulsed across her skin, surging through her bones, burning her and sending her higher. Her eyes rolled and she felt herself balanced on the edge.

Her hands run down Bill’s chest like weapons, and Mabel ripped herself from him.

Tottering on useless legs, gasping, empty, Mabel spat fire at Bill’s glorious, reaching form.

“You have no power over me.”

She left the King alone to his burning.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my favorite Mabel, hope you enjoy the shamelessly filthy smut for years to come!


End file.
